


Stolen Stars, Weeping Galaxy

by JiminsDarkLady



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blackmail, Chandler is a very evil man, Emily didn't leave the second time, FBI, Hostage Situations, Hotch never left the BAU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Morgan didn't leave the BAU, No Derek/Savannah, OT7, Violence, bau, bts - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, criminal minds au, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminsDarkLady/pseuds/JiminsDarkLady
Summary: International sensation BTS vanishes from their hotel room during a stop on the North American leg of the Love Yourself World Tour and the top team of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit is called in to profile the crime.A  billionaire sociopath has snatched seven bright stars from the sky and it will take all the combined talents of the BAU to find a madman and return the stars to their proper galaxy.





	1. Jimin and Jin

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Here is my first fic and it is kinda a rough draft right now. I don't currently have a beta reader so mistakes are all on me. If there is anyone out there who would like to give a helping hand I would be in your debt....just DM me at jiminsdarklady@yahoo.com. I would love to find someone who knows both BTS and Criminal Minds.
> 
> Although this fic takes place in the present I am fudging the Criminal Minds timeline (sorry) a little. Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss have not left the BAU. 
> 
> Sissy

                                                                                                          **Jimin and Jin**

 

The first thing that passed through Park Jimin’s mind as he woke was that the ceiling did not match the one he remembers from the hotel room. Although it was an upper class room he had found his eyes drawn time and time again to a small water stain in the part of the ceiling right above the large wall mounted television. Jimin kept thinking that someone should say something to the hotel staff about it; if the ceiling sprung a leak then the t.v. would fast become an expensive pile of junk.

The next thought that passed was that the bed he was laying on was incredibly soft, the sheets caressing his skin like silk, the pillows under his head clouds of softness. Jimin’s body automatically rolling into a full length stretch as it stirred to life from a deep sleep that he couldn’t remember the last time he had had. The tour was taking its toll on all of them but the fans in America had been so pumped during the concerts that all of BTS had felt the need to give it everything they had to return the love they were being shown. His body now felt weighed down as if he had slept much longer than just a few hours.

As Jimin sat up the first uneasy tremor ran through his frame as he looked around the room. This was definitely not the hotel room that he had come to right after the concert. His gaze moved around taking in the muted yellow walls and artwork gracing them. Jimin could see glass double doors partially covered by heavy drapes in a color between gold and yellow. A door to the left of the drapes was opened revealing what was clearly a bathroom. He moved cautiously pushing the sheet from his body, then scooting to the side of the bed and standing. A momentary dizziness threatened to send him to the floor but Jimin closed his eyes for a second and stiffened his knees forcing himself to stay upright.

When the world stopped spinning behind his eyelids Jimin opened his eyes and took a few slow steps forward grasping a door handle. When he pulled the door opened he felt the tremor inside grow. It was a large walk-in closet. Jimin felt his body begin to shake on the outside as he beheld rows of clothes in vary styles, from casual to sleepwear and formal. Shoes lined the far back wall, sneakers to loafers.

There was a vanity table with a mirror opposite the rows of hanging clothes; a full standing case opened showing all manner of jewelry. The sparkle and shine enough to make Jimin blink.

Backing away from the closet door until his knees hit the frame of the bed Jimin instinctively turned to the bedside table searching for the phone that he knew had set to charge while he slept. Instead of the uniform pale brown wood of the nightstand he remembered placing his phone and charger on his gaze locked onto the white table outlined in gold-leaf. The tremors turned to full body shudders as Jimin reached out picking up the plain yellow card lying on the table, the words written in Hangul stealing his breath.

**_WELCOME HOME, JIMIN-SSI_ **

Dropping the card Jimin frantically rushed to the only other door in the room that was straight across from the glass double doors. Fear grew as his efforts to turn the knob and open the door met with failure. Blind panic set in as he started to bang his fists against the door yelling for his hyungs.

 

~

 

Kim Seokjin promised himself no more celebratory champagne provided by the hotel right before sleeping. Namjoon had insisted on raising a glass to commemorate another sold-out and wildly successful concert on the American leg of their world tour. Even Taehyung had joined in the toast although they all knew he dislike the taste.

Jin figured that the adrenaline from the concert coupled with a very full stomach from the meal the staff had fed them made the single glass of champagne hit him a little harder than usual. But he could not think of any time when a single glass of alcohol had him feeling like he had slept the sleep of the dead. He felt as if he had been sleeping for days instead of hours. The last time his body went through this had been last year when he was out sick with the flu. Jin grumbled at the sensation.

Grabbing a pillow to cover his head as sunlight pierced his eyes causing pain to shoot through his brain Jin growled, “I am going to kick your ass, Kim Namjoon. Just one glass, Seokjin-hyung, he says. I’ll Seokjin-hyung you when I see you.”

Pulling his head out from under the pillow Jin slowly sat up keeping his head as still as possible as he looked around with blurry vision. Cursing the fact that he had removed his contacts before collapsing into bed Jin reached out towards the bedside table. With a small huff of triumph he snatched up his glasses putting them on and blinking as his vision came into focus.

He stiffened as he took in the room. This was not his hotel suite. Light blue walls, expensive looking pictures hanging in various places.

“What the hell!” Jin said out loud as he jumped out of bed, the pain in his head flaring.

Ignoring the throb in his brain Jin slowly walked around the bed pausing by an open door. He could see a large bathroom with a glass enclosed shower, toilet and sink. Stepping past he stopped when he reached glass double doors covered by dark blue ceiling to floor drapes. Jin pushed the drapes apart, he gaze widening as he took in the vast landscape. A large stretch of green with patches of what his brain was telling him was snow. In the distance Jin could make out a mountain range that crossed horizontally over the wooded area that met the grass and snow line.

Jin blinked as his eyes kept trying to focus, there were dark vertical lines running through the landscape that he couldn’t make sense of. Grabbing the handles he pulled the doors open his breath catching at the rush of cold air that swept over him. It was that sudden cold that made Jin aware that he was not wearing the t-shirt and sweats that he had gone to bed in; instead he looked down at his shivering form covered in blue silk pajamas.

Fear was starting to creep its way up his spine. Moving forward into the cold Jin found himself standing on a balcony overlooking the grounds of this place he woke up into. Unease growing, Jin did not feel the icy cold of the stone floor beneath his bare feet as he stared at the metal bars that completely encircled the balcony. Jin’s eyes followed the bars as they curved over his head disappearing into the stone of the building. It gave the feeling of standing in a cage.

Stumbling back into the bedroom doing his best not to give into the overwhelming panic Jin moved back to the bed seeking his phone, needing to call someone anyone while praying that he was in a nightmare that he could wake from. His phone was nowhere in sight, the only item on the bedside table was a blue index card inscribed in Hangul.

**_WELCOME HOME, SEOKJIN-SSI_ **

Backing away from the card as if it were a large spider about to jump and attack Jin’s eyes flashed on the door next to the bed. With a quick jerk he opened it and felt bile begin to rise in his throat. A walk-in closet filled floor to ceiling with clothes and shoes.

Shaking his head as thoughts whirled and fear turned to outright terror Jin paused as a sound suddenly cut through the mounting panic. A banging sound and a voice that he instantly recognized came to his terrified ears.

Jimin.

He could make out Jimin’s call as he yelled out each of their names.

Rushing to the only other door in the room Jin grabbed the handle and yanked. He swore when the door refused to budge.

Raising his fist he banged loudly yelling, “JIMIN!”

The banging Jin had heard echoing stopped and he listened hard as Jimin called back to him.

“Hyung…the door is locked and I can’t get out. This isn’t the hotel where we are supposed to be and where are the others?”

Jin couldn’t help the snort that passed his lips as Jimin stated what was clearly obvious to anyone with eyes.

He called back, “This room is locked as well, Jimin-ssi. How you and I got here is anyone’s guess and I pray that the others are back at the hotel sending out a search party for us. For now just try and stay calm. From what I see of my surroundings so far it doesn’t look like the person or persons responsible want to do us any harm.”

Jin could only hope that his words were true.


	2. Jungkook, Hoseok & Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say sorry to anyone who might be reading this fic. I intended to get started and post the next chapter as soon as I posted the first but real life said nope...I am gonna throw stuff at you to keep you away from writing. But I finally told RL to take a hike so here is the next part....^___^
> 
> As before this is not proofread by a beta so all missteps are mine. I will be adding and editing all the chapters as I go along.
> 
> Please like and comment if you enjoyed any part of my little story.
> 
>  
> 
> Sissy

 

 

**Jungkook, Hoseok & Taehyung**

 

 

Jeon Jungkook stretched every muscle in his body protesting. It was hard for him to wake, something his hyungs complained about all the time. Jungkook was having a harder time than usual though. His whole body felt as if he were trying to move through water that was pulling at him from every direction.

Groaning as he sat up Jungkook forced heavy lids to open, sleep dried eyes taking in the pale grey walls; glass double doors letting sunlight peek through the matching grey drapes that covered them. His mind was struggling to take in and catch up on what his eyes were seeing.

There was no large screen television hanging on the wall facing the bed. Instead there was a huge framed picture of what looked like the cityscape of Seoul at night. Crawling to the end of the bed Jungkook looked at the floor around the bed seeking the suitcase that he remembered tripping over before collapsing into bed.

Not there.

Nothing about the room he now found himself in resembled the hotel room that made up his last memory before the darkness of sleep had overtaken him.

Moving off the bed Jungkook was now wide awake.

The sensation of silk against skin caused him to pause briefly as he looked down at himself in grey silk pajamas. He wanted to convince himself that this was some strange lucid dream but as the seconds passed with the clearing of his sleep-fogged brain Jungkook was sure that in reality he had stepped into a nightmare. He clearly remembered dressing in his usual sweats and t-shirt before climbing into the lumpy hotel bed, mentally counting down the days until he could return to his soft bed back home in Korea. This was not his hotel room and Jungkook knew very nook and cranny of his room back home, so what was going on and was he the only one having this experience?

He made his way to what looked to be the main door of the bedroom and tried the door handle. He wasn’t altogether surprised to find that the handle would not turn and it refused to open. A small voice in the back of Jungkook’s mind was telling him that he was being too calm about the situation that he should be yelling as loudly as he could and pounding his fists against the door. Or at the very least he should be attempting to kick the door down.

Resisting the urge Jungkook turned away from the door moving back into the main space where the bed sat. He could see an open door that led into a bathroom as well as another door next to the large bed where he had woken. With growing apprehension Jungkook walked to that closed door pulling it open. His stomach began to roll as fear set in.

A walk-in closet filled to the brim with clothes, shoes and other accessories such as make-up and jewelry. In the blink of an eye Jungkook could tell that this closet held more than his personal one back home in Korea.

That information funneling through his brain had his heartbeat going into overdrive, his breathing coming out in fearful gasps. Stumbling back away from the door Jungkook fell into the bedside table knocking a grey index card to the carpeted floor.

At first the printed words written in Hangul made no sense to Jungkook. As he picked the card up from the floor his fear became outright terror as the words finally sank into his mind.

**_WELCOME HOME, JUNGKOOK-SSI_ **

Jungkook dropped the card as if it were on fire pressing tight fists to his mouth attempting to hold in the scream that was rising from the pit of his stomach and fighting its way into his throat.

‘Where were the others?’ he thought. ‘Are they trapped like me or are they safe back at the hotel?’

 

~

 

Jung Hoseok was one of those fortunate people who could go from sound sleep to wakefulness in the blink of an eye. It was something that had come in handy on several occasions be it concerts, Run BTS episodes or music shows. He could nap whenever the opportunity arose yet come awake bright eyed and ready to go for the next few hours. The other members, especially Yoongi always grumbled about it to Hoseok’s amusement.

Now Hoseok struggled against the sleep that weighed him down. He fought through the sludge of unconsciousness, his brain telling him that this sleep was unnatural. A long buried primal instinct fired through Hoseok’s mind screaming danger.

His body finally obeyed and he sat up blinking as his eyes took in the whole of the room that was not the hotel room Hoseok shared with Namjoon.

Pale green walls adorned with several pieces of art. What he took to be a balcony door was covered with darker green drapes next a door to the left partially opened showing the inside of a spacious bathroom. Hoseok could see another door out of the corner of his eye next to the bed. This was a bedroom that spoke of wealth and privilege definitely not the room he had fallen asleep in.

A bright flash of green caught his attention. Looking to the bedside table where normally his phone would be laying he saw the green index card. Hoseok reached out a trembling hand and picked up the square piece of paper. His blood turned to ice as he read the words inscribed in Hangul.

**_WELCOME HOME, HOSEOK-SSI_ **

Throwing the card down Hoseok jumped out of the bed barely taking note of the green silk pajamas he was wearing instead of the boxers and t-shirt that was his usual nighttime attire.

He threw open the door next to the bed his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the vast walk-in closet filled with all manner of clothes and shoes. Stepping cautiously into the closet Hoseok grabbed a shirt off one of the hangers, the Gucci label glaring up at him. A quick glance told him that it would be perfect fit, as if it had been tailor-made just for him and his style.

Hoseok threw the shirt down as if it had suddenly scalded his hand, backing out of the room he franticly looked around spotting the only other door to the room. He ran to it pulling and twisting at the knob but it refused to move showing that he was indeed locked in.

The primal instinct took over his whole brain as Hoseok began to pound hard on the door yelling as loudly as he could.

“LET ME OUT…LET ME OUT!!!!!”

 

~

 

The loud pounding sound was the first thing Kim Taehyung became aware of as he struggled to pull himself from sleep. The second was recognition of Hoseok’s voice yelling.

Thinking that he had overslept Taehyung sprang from the bed. It took a couple of steps away from the bed before his eyes fully opened enough and cleared to realize that something was very wrong. The pounding stopped and Hoseok’s voice ceased as Taehyung gazed around the lavish room he found himself in.

The whole room was opulent in varying shades of white with what Taehyung could clearly tell was museum quality artwork gracing the walls. He could see a door that led to a balcony as well as a glimpse of a luxurious bathroom next to it. It was much bigger than his dorm room back home and twice the size of the hotel room he had fallen asleep in.

The realization that this was not his hotel room had Taehyung’s eyes widening in sudden fear as he spun in a slow circle. He caught sight of the index card propped against the bedside table lamp moving swiftly to snatch it up. His heart stopped then jumpstarted twice its normal beats as he read the words printed in Hangul.

**_WELCOME HOME, TAEHYUNG-SSI_ **

The banging resumed and Taehyung could now make out Hoseok’s voice yelling to be let out.

Without conscious thought he walked to the only other door he could see at the moment twisting the unresponsive door handle. The white index card fluttered to the floor as Taehyung followed Hoseok and started yelling and beating his fists against the door.


	3. Yoongi & Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this rather short chapter...I found myself struggling with Yoongi and Namjoon's part in this fic. I hope to do better in the future.
> 
> Not proof-read so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please comment and like (if you do)....it feeds the author.
> 
> Also over 400 hits...OMG...U GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Sissy

 

 

 

 

**Yoongi & Namjoon**

 

Min Yoongi loved sleep. However much the other members of BTS teased him about being part cat Yoongi liked to think there was some truth to the jokes. It wouldn’t have surprised him a bit to find out that he had been a feline in a past life. Behind his family, BTS brothers and music, both creating and performing there was nothing that made him happier than snuggling down under a thick blanket and letting the sandman carry him away into dreams.

But there was something about this sleep that bothered Yoongi…it felt all wrong.

So Yoongi forced his eyes to open, pushing his body to fight its desire to slip back into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness. He struggled to make sense of what his sleep blurred eyes were seeing. This was not his hotel room, not by a fucking longshot.

Springing cat-like from the bed he gazed around at the soft peach colored walls that made him slightly sick to his stomach and swore.

“What the fuck?”

Yoongi prowled around drawing back the heavy drapes revealing an unfamiliar landscape. Definitely not the cityscape of L.A. that had been the view from the room he had gone to after the concert. Moving to the room next to the balcony doors Yoongi looked around a luxury bathroom in the same nauseating shade of peach as the bedroom. He walked back to the bed, then around it spotting another door.

The large closet filled with clothes and shoes that were clearly new but had not been purchased by him or the company had Yoongi growling in growing anger.

Was this another stupid fucking prank?

After the one played on them while in California filming American Hustle Life that had resulted in all of them suffering nightmares for months after PD-nim had promised them never again.

So what the fuck was going on?

Turning away from the open closet door Yoongi spotted the index card on the bedside table. He picked it up, read the Hangul printed on it then angrily crumpled up the card and threw it across the room.

**WELCOME HOME, YOONGI-SSI**

“FUCK YOU!” Yoongi yelled running to the only door he had not yet tried.

No surprise to find it firmly locked and that only made Yoongi’s anger grow. Where the fuck was he and what about the others? How the hell had he gotten from his hotel room to wherever this place was? Were they trapped in rooms like this one with some sick freak’s welcoming message greeting them too?

Yoongi’s anger began to fade as he took in the obvious wealth of his surroundings and thought about the closet fill with clothes. Whoever had pulled this off had the means and the money to sneak into an American hotel, kidnap one or more idols and transport them to heaven knows where. Yoongi felt panic begin to set in as those thoughts swirled round and round in his mind.

Fighting to control the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him Yoongi put his back to the door and let it brace him as he slid to the carpeted floor. He wrapped tight arms around his knees burying his face into his curled body.

Silently to himself Yoongi begged, ‘ _Please let this be some fucked-up drunk nightmare or a stupid prank that I can yell at PD-nim for…please._ ’

 

~

 

The last thing Kim Namjoon remembered was crawling into bed wrapping himself koala-style around Hoseok and snuggling his face into his lover’s neck causing him to giggle his bright sunshine laugh.

Now Namjoon found himself waking to an empty bed.

“Hobi-ah…” Namjoon called out softly as he sat up.

As he blinked and the room came into focus Namjoon realized that something was very very wrong. He felt like he was in the middle of a Pepto-Bismol nightmare. The whole room was washed in varying shades of pink, the wall, drapes, carpet and even the bedcovers lying over his lap. Horror came over Namjoon as he found that he too was covered in pink silk pajamas.

“HOBI-AH!” He yelled this time as he scrambled from the bed getting tangled in the sheets causing Namjoon to knock his elbow on the bedside table and land hard on the floor.

“Shit…” Groaning Namjoon grabbed his elbow and tried to rub feeling back into an arm that had suddenly gone numb. It was then that he noticed a pink index card that had fallen from the table and fluttered down to land on his chest. Picking it up with his still tingling hand Namjoon turned the card over reading the printed words in Hangul.

**WELCOME HOME, NAMJOON-SSI**

Managing to untangle himself from the sheets Namjoon got to his feet but before he could take a step to further investigate this strange room he now found himself in a voice filled every corner of the space.

“Now that all of you are awake you will have one hour to wash and dress yourselves. An hour from now when you have completed your given tasks the doors will unlock and you will be escorted to the dining room for refreshments. If any of you fail to complete your tasks in the time limit given your room will remain locked and you will be unable to see any of the other members of BTS.”

 

Namjoon grabbed his head as he whispered, “Oh My God…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we meet and introduce the BAU.....I am excited!!!!!!


	4. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAU is called to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG....over 600 hits....that was more than I expected....Thank You All!!!
> 
> This chapter has not been proof-read so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please like (if you do) and comment below any thoughts or suggestions....they feed the author.
> 
> Sissy
> 
> P.S. In the Criminal Minds universe I totally believe that Penelope Garcia would be an ARMY!

 

   

 

 

 

 

**Save Me**

 

      “The morning will come again. No darkness, no season is eternal.”

                                 Spring Day-BTS

 

 

 

Federal Bureau of Investigation

Quantico, Virginia

 

 

Emily Prentiss stepped off the elevator yawning as she took a long sip from her coffee cup. She hated days like this when the BAU wasn’t out in the field working on an active case. It meant spending the day chained to her desk getting caught up on files and other paperwork.

 

As she pushed through the glass doors into the bullpen of the F.B.I.’s Behavioral Analysis Unit her expression brightened at the sight of Dr. Spencer Reid already at his desk. Knowing the young genius as she did Emily would bet money that Spencer was already caught up on all his paperwork so he could lend a helping hand.

 

Giving the tall stack of files on her desk a dark glare Emily tossed her bag in a drawer flopping into her chair. Leaning forward she stared hard at Spencer who was very not busy reading one of his many books.

 

“The answer is no, Emily…I will not help you catch up on your files.” Spencer said as his finger skimmed the book page without looking up.

 

As Emily leaned further over her desk to plead her case with the genius Derek Morgan walked over giving her a grim smile.

 

“Don’t bother…I already asked and pretty boy here turned me down flat, Emily.”

 

Marking his page in the book Spencer Reid looked over his friends and fellow agents with a little grin.

 

“Sorry guys…Hotch’s orders. Everyone works on their own files today.”

 

Emily look up towards the office of Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner frowning a little when she saw the closed door and drawn blinds. She looked back at Derek tilting her head in question but the man only shrugged. Emily turned to Spencer with a raised eyebrow since it was obvious of the three agents he had gotten to work before them.

 

“Not sure but the Director and two government officials as well as what looked to be a foreign dignitary all marched into Hotch’s office about forty-five minutes ago. Then Rossi got called in right before you got here, Emily.” Reid answered her unspoken question.

 

The door to Hotch’s office abruptly opened and the man himself stepped out. He gazed around the bullpen before his eyes fell on Emily, Derek and Spencer.

 

“Everyone to the ready room now.” Hotch ordered.

 

A good fifteen minutes passed before the rest of the team arrived to work and were told of the meeting.

 

Matt, Luke, JJ and Tara questioned Reid, Derek and Emily as they all took their places around the table waiting on Hotch and Rossi to join them but no one had any answers. Penelope Garcia rushed into the room looking upset and a little teary-eyed which caused some confusion.

 

There was no time to question the technical analyst as Rossi and Hotch entered the room followed by three men.

 

Hotch began speaking as Rossi joined the team at the table.

 

“This is Patrick Gardner with the State Department, Simon Williams with Homeland Security and Kim Hyun-Shik from the South Korean Embassy. We have been asked to help with a situation that could have global implications.”

 

Hotch introduced the team to their visitors.

 

“You already know David Rossi. The rest of the team is SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Dr. Tara Lewis, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Luke Alvez and SSA Matt Simmons.” Hotch spoke indicating each member of the team before turning to Penelope. “This is our Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia…she will bring the team up to speed.”

 

“Global implications?” Derek asked before Penelope could begin. “Are we talking about a terrorist attack?”

 

“There is a large group numbering in the millions who would consider this an act of terror.” Penelope replied as she pointed the remote at the television screen in the ready room.

 

All the team was confused except for Rossi when a music video began playing on the screen. Seven young Asian men danced enthusiastically through several scenes singing in what Spencer Reid and Matt Simmons immediately recognized as Korean.

 

“This is Bangtan Sonyeondan known more commonly as BTS. They are a South Korean group doing a world stadium tour starting here in the United States. BTS is Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook. Since 2017 their worldwide popularity has grown exponentially and they have been making great strides in the U.S. music industry and appearing on several American awards shows and so on. I, myself am an ARMY and am totally devastated right now.” Penelope went on her eyes tearing up and voice breaking.

 

“Garcia…” Hotch growled.

 

Straightening up she whispered, “Sorry sir…” before continuing on.

 

“Thirty-six hours ago after returning to their hotel following their L.A. show all members of BTS disappeared. Between 1 a.m. and 3 a.m. the hotel where the group was experienced technical problems with their security cameras. This was at the same time they were receiving their regular overnight laundry and kitchen deliveries so there were a large number of delivery and repair personnel coming in and out of the hotel. Because of the late hour hotel management didn’t bother to inform guests about the security issue. It wasn’t until the next morning when BTS’s manager went to get them for an early morning radio interview that they discovered they were missing.”

 

“So the hotel doesn’t have any footage from any of the exits in the building?” JJ asked.

 

Penelope piped up excitingly, “That is what the hotel thought at first until the kitchen manager came forward. He had suspected that some of the staff was stealing and using one of the smaller delivery docks to load up their own personal vehicles so he secretly installed a camera. The police are fairly certain that the camera caught the kidnapping but they couldn’t make any kind of I.D., not of any of the members of BTS or the kidnappers.”

 

Pointing the remote back at the screen Penelope pulled up the footage. Not HD, it was a grainy black and white shot of an inconspicuous service truck backed up to the dock. The time code on the screen read 2:15 a.m. as three laundry carts were loaded into the truck by several dark figures.

 

“There are seven members of BTS and the carts could easily hold two or more bodies.” Reid said thinking out loud. “Has their manager received any demands yet?”

 

“That is the reason the South Korean government reached out to the State Department as soon as they were made aware of the situation, not just the fact that their citizens were taken on American soil.” Hotch nodded to Penelope.

 

She again pointed the remote at the screen. An enlarged picture showed a white index card with a message that read.

 

**_Shining stars bright in Heaven’s sky_ **

**_Far too beautiful and pure for mere mortal eyes_ **

**_Their fragile wings torn asunder by this dying Earth_ **

**_To a safe place they go where darkness cannot taint them_ **

**_Seek them no more for none are worthy_ **

 

“No demand…whoever took them has no intention of giving BTS back. It reads as if they have placed themselves in the role of protector.” Emily stated.

 

Hotch looked around the table at the team then nodded to the three officials in the room.

 

“That is why we are headed to L.A. Wheels up in thirty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....time's up...what will the members of BTS do?


	5. Time's Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the short chapter...I was going to take the weekend off before starting the next chapter but my fingers were itching to get to the keyboard. So here is a tiny filler before we really get into the meat and bones of the story.
> 
> Not proof-read so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Like (if you do) and comment below...it feeds the author.
> 
> P.S. Does anyone know how to make a moodboard? I have been wanting to try my hand at it for this fic as well as my other one but don't know how.
> 
>  
> 
> Sissy

               

 

 

 

 

 

                                 **Time’s Up**

 

Exactly sixty minutes after the masculine voice had echoed through the bedrooms containing all the members of BTS there was click that indicated the doors were now unlocked.

 

The threat of staying locked in their luxurious prison and not be able to see the others had forced each member to follow the instructions given. Each had quickly showered and dressed in clothes that had been provided. They had all worried about hidden cameras in the rooms because of the voice that had been somehow broadcast into the room, but had followed the instructions given to them anyway. Finding that the clothes they now wore fit them perfectly and in the style they usually wore caused no small amount of trepidation to each member of BTS.

 

Seokjin was the first to open his door and step out. The hallway he saw moved in both directions to form a square with the stairway at the far end. The stark contrast between the palatial room he just exited and the dark grey cement walls bare of any features heightened Seokjin’s fear. What madness had they found themselves waking to? And was there a way out?

 

“Seokjin-hyung?” A voice to his left questioned.

 

He turned to see Jimin stepping gingerly into the hallway dressed in black ripped jeans and an oversized purple sweater. They rushed to one another wrapping up in a tight embrace. Seokjin wasn’t sure whose body was shaking more, his or Jimin’s.

Then another body plowed into Seokjin’s back and muscled arms squeezed them both tight. Have spent many post coital nights squeezed between those arms he instantly recognized them.

 

Jungkook.

 

Seokjin tried but was unable to release Jimin or the hand that has reached back and tangled itself in Jungkook’s shirt even as the bodies of Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok and Taehyung joined them in the hallway in a massive group hug.

 

Namjoon was the first to pull back, “Is anyone hurt?”

 

All the members finally stepped apart after a few seconds although Yoongi moved to wrapped Jimin in his arms as Taehyung took Jimin’s place in the combined embrace of Seokjin and Jungkook. Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from hugging Hoseok and burying his nose in the other’s hair breathing deeply.

 

Yoongi was the first to answer, “This is some fucked-up shit, Namjoon-ssi…I remember going to sleep in the hotel but I wake up here…wherever here is.”

 

The others nodded agreeing with Yoongi’s recollection.

 

“I apologize for the manner in which you were brought here. I had to make use of a rather strong drug, slipped into the complimentary champagne but it shouldn’t have any lasting effects. And now that all of you are here and safe, we should introduce ourselves although I already know who each of you are.”

 

The seven members of BTS froze like deer caught in oncoming headlights as a voice spoke from the stairs.

 

They all watched as a tall well-built man in his mid-40’s climbed the stairwell. He was obviously Western or European they could see from the auburn hair greying at the temples and bright blue eyes that sparkled happily. Well to do from what Taehyung could surmise as the tailored Gucci suit the man was wearing came from the latest collection and valued at several thousand dollars.

 

All of them were surprised by the flawless Korean until they recognized it as the same voice that had commanded them just an hour ago.

 

“Who the fuck are you…and you do realize that kidnapping is a crime?” Yoongi growled out before Namjoon or any of the others could speak. At the same time he pushed Jimin behind him as the man reached the top of the stairs and walked around stopping a couple of feet in front of them. He took sight of Seokjin placing his own body in front of Jungkook and Taehyung as well as Namjoon subtly shifting so that Hoseok was now at his back.

 

The man smiled at them gently as his gaze raked over the way the three positioned themselves in front of their significant others. They were really quite pure in their actions and the outside world was so undeserving of that purity and beauty. He was right to create this special hideaway and bring them here. Only he could shelter and protect them as it was meant to be. In due time they would come to understand that and no doubt see him as their beloved guardian and shield against those who would use their talent for their own selfish gains.

 

“Now Yoongi-ssi, my angel…there is no need for such language. All of you are my guests here and your every desire is but a command away. I am your host, Chandler Terrason. I am sure all of you must be famished, so why don’t we head downstairs and have some food. We can talk more comfortably over some good food; I have had the chef prepare all your favorite dishes.”

 

“I am nobody’s fucking angel so can that shit…”Yoongi raged as he took a step towards the man, Jimin’s fingers clutching the black hoodie he wore trying to hold Yoongi back. “One good push over the railing and our asses are out of here.”

 

The man only smiled, “But exactly where is here, Yoongi-ssi? There is several hundred miles between this, your new home and the nearest city or town. I don’t think any of you are equipped to handle a journey that would take you several weeks on foot to make. The only way in or out is by air and I know for a fact that none of you have a pilot’s license. Plus there is the matter of the guards…”

 

“Yoongi…”Jimin breathed out drawing his attention as he pointed to the stairway.

 

All of them jerked in fear at the sight of three guards dressed all in black standing on the stairs pointing guns at them.

 

The man laughed happily clapping his hands together to regain all their attention.

 

“Now not to worry…those are simple tranquilizer guns. A dart and you go to dreamland in mere seconds but we really mustn’t have any violence, my angels.” The madman waved his hand towards the stairs. “So shall we proceed downstairs and have some food and conversation?”

 

BTS was left with little choice but to follow as the man with his guards descended the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.....back to the BAU and conversations on the plane.


	6. You Never Walk Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First....I am really sorry for the late update. I got drop-kicked by one of those lovely summer colds that make you want to curl up and die. But I am feeling semi-human and wanted to get something posted....^___^
> 
> It is really a rough chapter cause I am still under the weather and not proof-read, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also.....A THOUSAND HITS........OMG.....YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME.....THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!
> 
> Like (if you do) and comment below...it feeds the author.
> 
> Sissy

              

 

 

 

 

 

**You Never Walk Alone**

 

 

 

When I hear music, I fear no danger.

I am invulnerable.

I see no foe.

I am related to the earliest times, and to the latest.

                   Henry David Thoreau

 

 

 

 

 

Hotch waited until the plane leveled out from take-off before speaking to everyone.

 

“The police in L.A. have the hotel on complete lockdown. Reid and Morgan head there as soon as we touch down. The rest of us will go to the police station to set up a command post.”

 

He turned to the two men who had joined them on the plane.

 

“We are going to need backing and help from the State Department, Mr. Gardner as well as cooperation from the South Korean government, Mr. Kim. We will also need information from the management company of BTS.” Hotch requested staring fully at Kim Hyun-Shik.

 

The Korean man looked momentarily uncomfortable before asking, “What more information could your team possibly need that we haven’t already given you?”

 

Derek answered at once, “First we need to build victimology not only of BTS as a whole but each individual member. Was there something about the group that drew the attention of the unsub or was it just one member and the rest were taken as a counter measure or because the unsub had no choice? We need background information on all of them from their company. Also were there any safety concerns for the members due to an over-zealous fan or stalker? Have they received recently any messages or gifts that raised red flags? These are some of the questions we have to have answers to… to build our profile.”

 

Kim Hyun-Shik looked a little less alarmed but also confused.

 

“Unsub?” He asked.

 

“It stands for unknown subject.” Spencer answered.

 

Hyun-Shik nodded as he replied, “As long as it is understood that all information about the members of BTS is strictly confidential.”

 

The South Korean official looked from member to member of the BAU and seemingly satisfied by whatever he saw in their expressions continued, “I will contact Bang Si-Hyuk, the owner of Big Hit Entertainment. Seijin, their manager called him right after it was discovered that BTS was missing, He wanted to come as soon as he got word but we thought it would be best if he remained in Korea to deal with any possible press and help with the families.”

 

“So far the press here has not gotten wind of what’s happening.” JJ popped in. “The police released a statement that they were at the hotel investigating some robberies at high end establishments. The public relations firm handling all of BTS’s U.S. media put out the news that they were resting at an undisclosed location before their next concert.”

 

A voice broke in coming from the T.V. screen on the plane’s wall.

 

“The problem with that, crime-fighters... is that BTS has a concert coming up in a few days. Plus fans known collectively as ARMY are notorious for ferreting out any and all things related to BTS. There will be a mass panic the moment news gets out about the disappearance and sooner or later it will get out.” Penelope looked out at them from the screen. “I am keeping an eye on Twitter, Facebook and as many BTS forums as I can but many are in languages that your resident tech goddess is struggling to translate.”

 

Derek chuckled as he asked, “Baby girl…what is that on your head?”

 

Penelope reached up patting the headband that sported two yellow balls that looked like a cartoon character.

 

“I need to send out positive energy to the universe for BTS to be found and returned safely so I am wearing my Chimmy headband right now. I tried wearing all seven but my head isn’t big enough so I am alternating one every hour.”

 

“Garcia…give us the rundown on this group.” Rossi asked eyes rolling slightly at the quirky Penelope Garcia.

 

“BTS debuted in 2013 under the company Big Hit Entertainment, one of the smaller companies in South Korea. The group is made up of Kim Namjoon, stage name RM, leader, main rapper and producer/songwriter. Next is Kim Seokjin, stage name Jin, vocalist and visual. Then there is Min Yoongi, stage name Suga, lead rapper, producer/songwriter. After that is Jung Hoseok, stage name J-Hope, second lead rapper and main dancer. We also have Park Jimin, stage name Jimin, lead vocalist and main dancer. The last two are Kim Taehyung, second lead vocalist and dancer and the maknae of the group is Jeon Jungkook, stage name Jungkook, main vocals and lead dancer.” Penelope paused for a breath.

 

“Maknae…what is that?” Tara questioned.

 

Matt chimed in, “In means youngest or the baby of a family or group.”

 

Penelope continued, “Thanks to a strong social media presence since their debut BTS has had a slow but steady climb in popularity with a large international fanbase. They really exploded onto the U.S. scene when they were nominated for Top Social Artist at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards where they won by an overwhelming margin. Since then they have released record breaking albums, gave a speech at the United Nations, and appeared at the Grammys as well as numerous other U.S. television guest spots. They are here in America right now to kick off their... and may I say... currently sold-out world stadium tour. Yours truly was barely able to get tickets to the Chicago concert.”

 

“This is an extremely high profile group with tight security. It would take planning and a coordinated effort to disable seven healthy young men. Not to mention what it took to get them out of the hotel without anyone taking notice.” Emily stated moving from the plane’s couch to the small galley to get a cup of coffee. “It also can’t be ruled out that someone on the inside could be the unsub or helped the unsub.”

 

Hotch agreed, “Mr. Kim…we will need a complete list of all employees who have contact with the group.”

 

“May I ask why?” The official asked.

 

“Our technical analysis will need to do an in-depth background check on each of them. As Emily said this kidnapping could not have been done by one person alone and not without knowledge of the inner workings of the group. This person or persons was able to get inside the hotel, take down seven people and transport them back out unseen. We need to find out how it was done as part of our overall profile.”

 

Hotch held up a picture of BTS as he spoke.

 

Penelope spoke up, “I will need both Matt and boy genius’s help once we are able to access the records…my understanding of the written Korean language is limited.”

 

“The written form is called Hangul created in the 15th century by King Sejong. It originally consisted of 28 letters, 17 consonant letters and 11 vowel letters but modern Hangul is only 24 letters, 14 consonants and 10 vowels. It is written in two…” Reid trailed off when he saw Hotch giving him the ‘look’.

 

Matt laughed, “Not to worry, Penelope…”

 

Suddenly Penelope jerked up on the screen, “Oh no…Sir, it looks like we have a problem.”

 

Penelope’s form faded from the screen to be replaced by a perky brunette standing in front of a hotel giving a live report.

 

“ _This is Rachel Collins reporting live from the St. Clara. International superstars BTS were reported missing, possible victims of a kidnapping. A confidential source inside the hotel said that the members of BTS were last seen after their L.A. concert almost forty-eight hours ago. Although it was reported that the seven member group from South Korea was taking a rest after their sold-out two day concert here; their entire staff, including security is still at the St. Clara and the L.A. police have the hotel on lockdown. No one is being allowed to leave or enter the building. We have reached out to the hotel, the L.A. police and Big Hit Entertainment, which represents BTS but at this time have received no reply to our request. We will remain here and keep you updated as reports come in._ ”

 

Penelope came back on the screen, “Oh boy…prepare for panic on a global scale, ladies and gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.....a captive dinner.


	7. Dinner with a Captive Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!!!
> 
> I am back with the next chapter...Yay me!! Summer colds suck...it takes forever to get over them!
> 
> This chapter is not proof-read so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please like and comment below....it feeds the author.
> 
> Also the villain in this story hates Big Hit, other K-pop idols and ARMYS.....but the author in no way agrees with this madman's beliefs....so please don't hit me.....^___^
> 
> Sissy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dinner with a Captive Audience**

 

 

The members of BTS followed their captor down the stairs and through a hallway that was as bare and uniform as the upstairs. The walls and floor dull grey cement with no windows to see the outside world.

 

After a short walk down the hallway the man who introduced himself as Chandler Terrason stopped in front of a set of double doors. Turning with a smile he grabbed the handles throwing the doors open and then gestured for the members to go in.

 

As they walked through having little choice in the matter BTS could not stop the gasps that erupted as they entered. The wall facing them was floor to ceiling corner to corner windows. Late afternoon sunshine bathed the whole room in a soft glow. A rectangle table with eight place settings sat in the middle with a candle-lit chandelier hanging over it. The walls without windows had various pieces of expensive looking art gracing them. To the naked eye it was a beautiful room if one overlooked the three black clad guards who had taken up positions in the corners with their silent laser gaze focused on the members of BTS.

 

“Please, have a seat anywhere…I will have cook start serving right away. I know you all must be hungry.” Chandler said as he sat down at the head of the table.

All the members remain silent as several people came in carrying trays of food. Dishes of Beef Bulgogi, Gogigui, Seolleongtang, Bibimbap, Japchae, Yukgaejang, Jjajangmyeon, Ddukbokki and Kimchi with lamb skewers were laid before them. None of the members made any move to reach for any of the dishes sitting quietly, each of them staring down at the plate before them.

 

“Eat…eat, the food is hot and my cook specializes in Korean cuisine. I managed to lure him away from one of the top five star Korean restaurants in the country.” Chandler said sounding as if he were speaking at a friendly dinner party.

 

Namjoon looked up staring at the head of the table, “Why did you do this? Are you hoping for ransom from our company?”

 

“I will explain but only while you eat.” The man commanded as he helped himself to several dishes. “Jungkook-ssi…you should try the lamb skewers, they are delicious.”

 

Seokjin couldn’t stop the rough growl that emerged from his throat as he wrapped a protective arm around the younger man. He felt Jungkook tense as the focus of their captor fell on him. For all his gentle talk and benign manner Seokjin could sense darkness around the man, a lacking of self that scared him to the core. But it didn’t stop his reaction as the man spoke to his boyfriend.

 

“What the hell do you want from us?” Seokjin bellowed out as he slammed a closed fist down on the table causing it to tremble.

 

Chandler just smiled gently at Seokjin’s display of violence.

 

“To answer your questions, Namjoon-ssi…I brought you here to protect you. And no, I have no need of money so there isn’t a reason for ransom. The world outside is a cruel place and all of you are far too pure of soul to be left unprotected out there; so many people gobbling up all of your talent, beauty and purity for their own selfish wants and needs. I brought all of you here to give you a safe sanctuary…a place where you can rest and be healed of the world’s evil.”

 

Yoongi let out a snort, “Pure of soul…what drug are you taking?”

 

A look that had passed quickly between Namjoon and Seokjin after the elder’s outburst caused Yoongi to pay closer attention to the man who had brought them here against their will. Internally he answered his own question…no, not drugs but something much more malevolent. Yoongi could see that the man tried to hide it in a soft voice and charming manner but as he stared at the man’s face he could see that there was a blankness to his eyes. As if there was nothing behind the face, empty of all emotion, a coldness that sent a shiver through the rapper.

 

“Yoongi-ah…” Jimin whispered as he put a hand on Yoongi’s arm.

 

Jimin’s eyes were terrified as they pleaded with Yoongi. That told him that Jimin had picked up on the same thing that he, Namjoon and Seokjin had. This was not a man in front of them but a monster, a very dangerous one and they were locked up in this prison of the monster’s creation with seemingly no escape.

 

“No, Jimin-ssi. It is quite alright. Most humans are born pure of soul but as they grow the world around them warps and taints that purity. Lust, greed, envy, pride, sloth, wrath and gluttony…the seven sins of the world that blacken every human soul from the moment they enter the world. But the seven of you are very different, from the first moment I saw you I knew.” Chandler answered ignoring the horrified looks sent his way.

 

Taehyung spoke up for the first time since BTS had been reunited upstairs.

 

“What you say makes no sense. You just can’t go around kidnapping people because of some strange idea you have about them. We are regular human beings with weaknesses like everyone else out there. And if you know who we are then you have to know that there will be a massive manhunt to catch you and rescue us. Our fans alone will never stop looking for us…you have to know that.”

 

 

Struggling to keep his voice calm and even in tone Namjoon spoke, “Sir, whatever you may believe about us, as artists and human beings and however good your intentions may have been…you are in the wrong. To forcibly take seven people without their consent is kidnapping and it is against the law. I am begging you, on behalf of myself and my brothers…please let us go. I will swear to you right now that no harm was done and if you take us to the nearest town, we will not tell anyone your name or anything that has happened since the moment we woke up.”

 

As Namjoon gazed around the table the other six members of BTS nodded their heads in agreement.

 

For a second it looked to the members of BTS as if Chandler might be considering Namjoon’s offer then they felt that brief flicker of hope die as the man burst out laughing.

 

“You truly are a leader, Namjoon-ssi. Willing to make any bargain if it means freedom for your family but you must understand something.” Chandler leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin resting on his interlocked fingers. “You are already free…by bringing you here; I have set all of you free from the world that would destroy you. None of you have to worry now about a company that wants to bleed you dry for monetary gain, jealous upstarts who seek to bring you down to their level and a **_LEGION_** that seeks to possess your very soul. This is what I have freed you from by bringing you to this paradise.”

 

Hoseok tilted towards Namjoon whispering in his ear, “Did that madman just equate ARMY with a demon from the bible?”

 

A guard coming through the double doors put a halt to any further talk. The large man dressed all in black went to the head of the table bending to whisper in Chandler’s ear. All of BTS froze in their seats as the expression swiftly died away from the man’s face leaving nothing in its place.

 

‘Damn them’ Chandler thought as his chief guard gave him the report. He had expected more panic and bumbling around from BTS’s staff and the local police before the bureaucrats nosed their way in with the heavier guns. Not that it truly affected his plans but it would curtail his movements outside the sanctuary.

 

“Go to phase one lockdown, heighten the perimeter guards and get word to my people that I want hourly status reports starting now.” Chandler ordered and waved the guard away. He turned to Namjoon with a gracious smile now back on his face.

 

“Now we should eat before this delicious food gets cold and after that I can give all of you a full tour of your sanctuary. The lower levels contain a dance studio as well as a fully functioning recording studio. I am sure that both you, Namjoon-ssi and Yoongi-ssi will find it far superior to whatever pittance your company allowed you back in Korea. There are even studios for Jungkook-ssi’s film editing and Taehyung-ssi’s photography…I have also set aside spaces for Jimin-ssi, Seokjin-ssi and Hoseok-ssi to create their own studios with whatever interest they wish to pursue. Anything that any of you need…simply let me know and I will have it delivered to you within twenty-four hours.”

 

“YOU ARE A FUCKING MADMAN!” Yoongi yelled as he violently swept cutlery off the table.

 

The smile never left Chandler’s face but his blue eyes darken to almost black as everyone froze to the sound of breaking dishes.

 

“I see that you are not quite ready to accept the gift I have given you…so a lesson must be taught.” Standing Chandler held up a small remote and pressed a button on it. Within seconds several large black clad guards entered the room joining the three already standing now at Chandler’s back. “I think some time without their significant others should convince Yoongi-ssi and Seokjin-ssi to be more mindful of their tempers. And Namjoon-ssi…to never bargain unless you really have something to offer in return.”

 

Yoongi, Namjoon and Seokjin suddenly found themselves forcibly held down in their chairs by rough hands as four guards pulled Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok up to their feet and dragged them struggling and yelling from the dining room.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter-The BAU profiles and ARMYS panic!
> 
> Also...I have no idea what are the favorite foods of BTS beyond Jungkook's love of lamb skewers...so I just looked up some Korean dishes that I love and others that looked really good and used them for the story.
> 
> Beef Bulgogi-marinated beef (LOVE!)  
> Gogigui-Korean barbecue  
> Seolleongtang-Korean ox bone soup  
> Bibimbap-mixed rice  
> Japchae-Fried sweet potato noodles (I LOVE THESE!)  
> Ddukbokki-Spicy rice cake  
> Yukgaejang-Spicy shredded beef stew (YUM!)  
> Jjajangmyeon-Noodles in black bean sauce (YUM YUM!)  
> and who doesn't know and love Kimchi....^___^


	8. The Weeping Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings All!!
> 
> Here is the next part...hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is not proof-read, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please like and comment below.
> 
> Sissy

        

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The Weeping Galaxy**

 

 

 

_Kidnapping causes a long-term rupture in the psyche of those kidnapped and of those who wait for their return. It doesn't end._

 

_Uzodinma Iweala_

 

 

Los Angeles, California

 

 

As the plane taxied to a halt on the runway Hotch gave the team new orders on the heels of the new development in the case.

 

“Reid, Morgan, Simmons and Prentiss…head to the hotel and look over the crime scene. Start interviewing the staff for BTS and hotel employees that worked during the kidnapping. Alvez and JJ, coordinate with Mr. Kim on the information from Big Hit Entertainment…we need everything they can give us on the group as well as any possible threats. I know it is early but I want you, Lewis to start building a psychological profile on this unsub.”

 

All of them started heading towards the official SUVs that were parked on the tarmac when Hotch’s phone dinged. Holding a finger up for everyone to wait when he saw that the caller was Garcia, he put the phone on speaker as the team gathered around.

 

“What is it, Garcia?”

 

“Sir, the news isn’t good. Large groups of fans have already congregated outside the hotel as well as the police station. Police reserves have been called in to help with crowd control but the public outcry is growing. News stations are picking up the story and it is going national even as we speak. International news services are now running with it as well. Twitter and Facebook are lit up with groups, both here and international making plans to descend on the area. There is also crowdfunding and rallies planned to raise money for any ransom demand made.” Garcia’s tone even over the phone conveyed growing worry.

 

“Change of plans. Reid, I want you to work with Mr. Kim instead. Morgan, Simmons, Alvez and Prentiss go to the hotel. JJ…I want you with Rossi, myself and Mr. Gardner at the police station…we are going to need your media expertise for the storm brewing.” Hotch ordered before talking again to Garcia. “Get the phone number for the lead detective and call me back right away.”

 

Done and done, Sir.” Garcia signed off.

 

“We need to get ahead of this.” Hotch said as he and Rossi moved to the lead SUV.

 

Once in the SUV Hotch took the passenger seat as Rossi drove. The official from the South Korean embassy sat in the back with JJ. The second car contained Reid, Lewis and Patrick Gardner. The last SUV held Simmons, Morgan, Alvez and Prentiss which immediately turn to head for the hotel at the airport entrance. The first two SUVs headed for the police station. Hotch’s phone dinged again indicating a text from Garcia with the detective’s number.

 

The detective answered on the first ring no doubt recognizing the FBI prefix on the number that came up.

 

“This is Detective Andrew Coleman, to whom am I speaking with?” The voice was hard but anxious at the same moment with a slow Texas drawl.

 

“Detective Coleman, this is Aaron Hotchner with the BAU. Several members of my team are headed to your location right now. We have been made aware that the kidnapping has been leaked to the press. It is imperative that the card left by the kidnapper not become public knowledge. From what we understand this group is extremely popular and there is growing unrest among the fans gathered both at the hotel and police station. The release of that note could cause a mass panic so I would advise a lockdown on all information.”

The voice that came back over the cell was less anxious but much harder and colder.

 

“Are you suggesting that one of the cops here leaked the story to the press because I can assure Agent Hotchner that the men here understand the gravity of the situation and know better than to talk to the press without permission?”

 

“Have you been outside the hotel, Detective?” Hotch asked his voice just as hard.

 

“No…I have been a little busy processing a crime scene and interviewing witnesses.” Detective Coleman replied exaggerating his accent.

 

Hotch shot back, “Out technical analyst has informed us that the group of fans outside the hotel and police station are now aware of the kidnapping and being very vocal about their fear. The release of that card to the public will send those fans into panic mode and could very well lead to injuries on all sides. You need to make sure that none of the hotel staff know about the note and if any do…they need to be taken into protective custody and their cells confiscated.”

 

“No need to worry about that, **Agent** ….the staff for BTS didn’t allow anyone but the police into their rooms once it was discovered they were missing.” The detective growled then abruptly hung up.

 

Rossi looked over from the driver’s seat, “You are usually a little more tactful, Aaron.”

 

Hotch grimaced, “Unfortunately there isn’t time to play nice…not with the State Department and South Korean government involved. And something tells me that the unsub will be paying close attention to the investigation as well as the press. The less information that we put out there will give us a better advantage in finding this unsub and getting BTS back alive.”

 

Glancing into the rearview mirror and seeing that JJ was engaging Kim Hyun-Shik in whispered conversation Rossi asked, “You think there is a possibility that the unsub will kill the members of BTS?”

 

“The card left at the hotel sounded like a kidnapper with protective intentions but there was also a possessive undertone that speaks of ownership. Now that BTS is in the unsub’s possession I think this person or persons will do everything to keep them…including killing them if left with no other choice.” Hotch answered.

 

“Oh my god….”JJ gasped out as the SUV finally pulled up the L.A. police station closest to the St. Clara.

 

Across the street a crowd of what was easily five hundred people jammed the sidewalk. Men and women, both young and old, crying and holding up signs with pictures of BTS chanting the names of the individual members.

 

“ **KIM NAMJOON!!** **KIM SEOKJIN!! MIN YOONGI!! JUNG HOSEOK!! PARK JIMIN!! KIM TAEHYUNG!! JEON JUNGKOOK!!** ”

 

The roar of the crowd grew as more fans arrived. Press trucks, local and national were also arriving and setting up. It wouldn’t be long before international media arrived as well. Police were forced to put up barricades to keep the growing crowd as well as the press from spilling into the street.

 

Leaning forward from the back seat JJ spoke, “This isn’t good, Hotch…even here you can feel the tension in the crowd. All it would take is a simple spark for this to go bad fast.” She waved at the crowd as Mr. Kim groaned at the sight.

 

Turning to JJ with worry clear on his face Hotch said, “Prepare a statement right away, as soon as we are inside. Make it clear that the police, FBI and the State Department are working overtime on this case and it is being given the highest priority. Do not use the word kidnapping or abduction…tell them we are treating this as a missing persons case and have not yet determined if there is any foul play involved. Stress that the best thing they can do is to let us do our job, try to get them to clear away from the hotel and police station.”

 

“I will call Garcia and see if she has some insight on this.” JJ puffed out a breath and opened the door to the SUV.

 

The occupants of the car were slightly overwhelmed by the blast of noise that rose as they all exited the vehicle. They all had no choice but to ignore the barrage of questions screamed at them from across the street by both fans and press.

 

“WHERE IS BTS?” A fan screamed holding up a sign with the question written in bold purple letters.

 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO BTS?” Several people in the crowd began to chant the question.

 

“Agent Hotchner, is this a kidnapping case? Is that why the BAU is on scene?” A reporter called out.

 

“Mr. Kim, what role is the South Korean embassy playing in this?” Another reported yelled spotting the official as he raced up the stairs of the police station.

 

The silence in the police station was an almost welcome relief as the BAU and two government officials entered.

 

~

 

“Wow…” Prentiss said as the SUV pulled up to hotel.

 

A large crowd was gathered on the sidewalk in front of the hotel but police officers were attempting to move them to a barricaded area across the street. Traffic was stopped on both sides of the road to allow the crossing. The BAU team could see both men and women weeping and hugging one another, some were holding signs as well as plushies and glowing light sticks. The mood of the crowd was one of fear and sorrow but also a growing agitation as they chanted the individual names of BTS louder and louder. Reporters and news crews were moving through the group seeking anyone to interview.

 

When Morgan flashed his ID to a young police officer standing in the street they were directed to park in the hotel’s underground parking garage. They are also told that another uniform would be waiting to take them straight up to the crime scene.

 

“That is wild.” Alvez commented as the SUV parked in the garage.

 

Simmons nodded, “BTS is popular on a global scale…they are being compared to the Beatles in terms of fame and fandom. I did some goggling on the plane ride and their music isn’t your stereotypical pop. They have songs dealing with depression, mental illnesses, self-image, generational and social divides. In the K-pop industry those are considered taboo yet they do it anyway and they do it well. They also write and produce their own songs, something else that isn’t done a lot in the Korean music industry.”

 

“Sounds like you are becoming a fan.” Prentiss teased as they got out of the SUV.

 

Shrugging as he moved towards the uniformed officer standing next to the elevator Matt replied, “I downloaded their latest album and listened on the plane…they are seven talented young men who are motivating some real change in the world with their music. Compared to some of the popular music coming out today which I refuse to let my kids listen to; I would much rather them listen to music that empowers people instead of objectifying them…well then, call me a fan.”

 

“Agents, Detective Coleman is expecting you and I have orders to take you straight upstairs.”

 

“Has the CSI team finished processing their rooms?” Morgan asked as they all entered the elevator.

 

“Yes Sir…Detective Coleman had them put a rush order on everything but there wasn’t much to find. No signs of any kind of trouble. Nothing was taken from any of the rooms, wallets and cell phones were still there. The only thing was a bottle of champagne and glasses in the room of Namjoon Kim. Their manager was upset at the sight of it. He told the detectives that the members of BTS are forbidden to have any alcohol on the days they perform a concert…something to do with it possibly affecting their performance.” The young police officer informed them.

 

“Was there anything else?” Prentiss inquired as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

 

“Well there was one thing, Agent. A note came with the bottle of champagne from the hotel as a complimentary gift for the group. Except when asked the hotel manager stated that the brand wasn’t one they normally give to their guests.”

 

“Thank you Officer James for filling in the FBI but I think you should get back to your post.” Detective Andrew Coleman growled interrupting the conversation.

 

One glance told the four members of the BAU that this man was not a happy camper. He stood in the hallway dressed in a simple work-shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots glaring at the agents as they stepped from the elevator.

 

“I am SSA Derek Morgan, this is SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Luke Alvez and SSA Matt Simmons.” Derek introduced them reaching out a hand to shake the detective’s.

 

Reluctantly the detective shook hands with all the agents, “I am Detective Andrew Coleman. I think I have already had the pleasure of speaking with your boss and he seems to think that us dumb cops don’t know how to do our jobs.”

 

The four agents shared a glance. It looked like this investigation just got a whole lot harder and they had barely even begun.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....the BAU deals with a hostile detective, Big Hit Entertainment, the media and ARMY!
> 
> See you next time!!


	9. Stolen Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all!!!
> 
> First I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I suffer from a chronic illness that causes me a lot of pain whenever I have a flare-up. When I caught a summer cold I was afraid that it might lead to this as my immune system was weakened....and unfortunately my fears came to pass. The flare-up finally subsided a few days ago and I have been working to get my strength back....^___^
> 
> Because of the down time this chapter may be a bit different from what was previewed in last chapter's note....I hope that is okay. I had planned a back and forth, one chapter BTS one the Criminal Minds group but I may just start blending them like this chapter....let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, not proof-read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Please like and comment below...it feeds the author.
> 
> P.S. Over 100 kudos and 1600 hits......YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
>  
> 
> Sissy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Stolen Stars**

  

 

_Love knows not distance; it hath no continent; its eyes are for the stars._

_Gilbert Parker_

 

   

Detective Coleman turned on his heel when he received no reply from the agents heading back down the hallway.

 

“The management company for BTS, Big Hit Entertainment booked this entire floor so the only other people here were their staff and hotel personnel.” Coleman reported as he walked rightly assuming that the BAU agents were following behind him. “We have started preliminary interviews with the staff members who had last contact with BTS between leaving the concert venue and arriving back at the hotel.”

 

The detective turned into a larger hallway which led to the rooms used by BTS and their staff. Uniformed police and plain-clothes detective littered the hallway speaking with various staff members.

 

Simmons was about to ask a question when a uniformed officer rushed up to Coleman whispering in his ear. The expression on the detective’s face darkened before he turned back to face the FBI agents.

 

“When the hotel manager confirmed that the bottle of champagne found in the room of Namjoon Kim was not one of their brands I had the CSI lab put a rush on testing it.” Detective Coleman ran a tired hand over his face. “The champagne was drugged…looks like Ketamine. The wrapper and cork were lying on the table so it looks like they opened the bottle but I doubt that they drugged themselves.”

 

“It would be fairly easy to place a powerful drug in an unopened bottle, Detective Coleman. A long enough needle would pass through the wrapper and cork without leaving any evidence that the bottle had been tampered with.” Derek offered. “What worries me and what we need to focus on is how the bottle got into the room in the first place. From what I understand BTS has very tight security. They are not just going to let anyone into one of their rooms; the hotel staff that is allowed to enter their rooms was strictly controlled. Yet someone managed to walk into Namjoon Kim’s room, place a bottle of drugged champagne there with a supposed note from the hotel and walk out without raising any suspicions. That speaks to detail and planning.”

 

Simmons picked up on Morgan’s train of thought.

 

“Someone has been planning this for some time and the champagne just confirms the suspicion that they had inside help, either from a hotel staff member or someone close to BTS themselves…one of their own staff may have played a part in this kidnapping.”

 

“Detective…we are going to need to account for and interview all the staff, both hotel and BTS’ individually.” Prentiss chimed in.

 

Detective Cole gave her an incredulous look, “Are you aware, Agent Prentiss how many people you are talking about? The hotel staff working on the night of the disappearance numbers close to two hundred alone. Plus you add in the number of BTS’ staff which we haven’t gotten a final list of yet…not to mention the hotel guests that I have my people talking to. We don’t have the manpower for that thanks to those crazy groupies outside.”

 

Morgan pulled out his cell phone, “I will call my boss and we can have agents from as many of the surrounding FBI offices as we need within the hour. The clock is ticking and the longer we go without answers, the harder it is going to be to get those young men back safely. And those groupies, as you call them are growing in numbers…word has already spread to their fanbase back home and groups, both national and international are headed this way.”

 

Pointing the cell at the detective Morgan warned him, “Our technical analyst says that this group has a very dedicated fandom worldwide called ARMY…”

Whatever else Morgan might have been about to warn the detective was interrupted by another detective running up to the group with a panicked look on his face.

 

“Andrew…we have a fucking situation. A letter was just released to the media about fifteen minutes ago and it looks like it might be from the kidnapper. They ran with the fucking story and the crowds here and at the station are showing signs of a mass panic. The chief has called in the riot squad…”

 

“GOD DAMMIT!!!” Coleman roared as the FBI agents looked at each other uneasily.

 

 

 

~

 

 

Yoongi, Namjoon and Seokjin were helpless as they watched their lovers being taken from them.

 

Namjoon tried to rise from his chair as Hoseok was yanked from his but harsh hands placed themselves on his shoulders pinning him in his seat. He could see that Yoongi and Seokjin also had large blank-faced men pushing them down into the chairs they had also tried to rise from.

 

“Jimin…” Yoongi cried out as a guard manhandled his boyfriend from the room. The man had finally been forced to haul Jimin up tossing him over a shoulder as the dancer kicked and yelled. Yoongi’s last sight of his lover was Jimin reaching out frantically towards him with one hand as the other beat uselessly against the back of the man taking him from Yoongi.

 

Seokjin watched with tear-filled eyes as Jungkook managed to jerk the arm the guard was holding from the man’s grasp. Before the man could take hold of Jungkook again the maknae had wrapped himself around the struggling Taehyung, then both were being pushed out the door roughly.

 

Chandler waited until the door closed before he sat back down at the head of the table. He set the small remote down next to his full plate and calmly resumed eating as if nothing had happened. The guards holding Namjoon, Yoongi and Seokjin released them stepping back but remaining within easy reach should Chandler need their services again to handle his guests.

 

Taking a sip from a glass containing red wine Chandler smiled gently at the three men seated at the table, “I deplore physical violence but I do find that it is an effective tool on occasion. It would sadden me greatly if I had to use that particular method as a means of punishment. I believe given enough time all of you will understand that my only wish is to protect you from the evils of the outside world so I must insist on your cooperation.”

 

Placing the glass back on the table Chandler dotted his mouth with a silk napkin and stood up from the table. He picked up the remote placing it back into the pocket of his jacket. He then walked to the door that a guard held open for him.

 

“I would suggest that you three take this time to think about your actions and how they might impact those no longer here in the room with you. And while you think I expect all of you to eat something…you will not be allowed to leave this room and possibly rejoin the others until you do.”

 

The three members of BTS in the dining room sat in stunned horror as the monster’s words cut through them like knives.

 

“Make sure that each of them makes a plate and eats.” Chandler ordered the guard at the door as he passed through it. “I am going to go have a little chat with the other members…” He paused on the other side of the door and looked back at Namjoon, Yoongi and Seokjin who sat as still as stone statues. “Perhaps I shall ask them how well they handle pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Chandler chats....the BAU deals with a letter and ARMY....PD-Bang come to town and the world explodes (not really).
> 
> Until next time!!


	10. Update not chapter

First I want to say how sorry I am that I haven't been able to update these last few weeks. The family went through an unexpected move, at least for me it was and real life has been in a state of constant uproar. When things settled down enough for me to begin writing again I was hit with the blow of the cooling fan going out in my laptop. I am unable to get it fixed at this time and the only internet connection I have at the moment is through a small tablet. I don't type well with a touch screen so I couldn't work on my fics that way.

But I have not stopped writing them...have simply been doing it the old-fashioned way.....with my own left hand. Takes a little longer but the stories are going on. I hope to be back on a laptop with a keyboard soon (I hope) so more chapters will be coming.

 

Please forgive this frazzled writer and please if you like this story do not give up on it.

 

 

Thank You

Sissy

 

 


	11. Into the Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all!!!
> 
> I am so sorry that I have been away from this story for so long. Just when I was able to get back to a keyboard and start transcribing my hand-written chapters, a family member decided to come into the house and poison me with the flu bug. The last couple of weeks have been a nightmare of horror movie proportion.....I will leave out the gory details but I am only now feeling halfway human.
> 
> So I beg your forgiveness and here is the next chapter for your viewing.
> 
> Thanks to Nyx for their concern for me (checking in on me by email to make sure I wasn't dead and encouraging me to get back to writing) and for being the beta-reader for my fics!!!!
> 
> Please like and comment below.....it feeds the author.....^____^
> 
> Sissy

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                            **Into the Lion’s Den**

 

 

 

_Trying to fight the human mind is like walking_

_into a lion’s den empty-handed and believing_

_that you have a realistic chance of defending_

_yourself._

_Christopher Dines_

 

 

 

 

The atmosphere in the police station was one of controlled chaos as Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Mr. Kim entered. The police captain met them, shaking each of their hands as he led them into one of the vacant conference rooms. The man didn’t speak as he walked across the room turning on a television that had been hastily set up.

 

The BAU members and South Korean officials watched as a live broadcast played over the screen.

 

“ _We are interrupting regular programming to bring you late-breaking news. As reported, international superstars BTS went missing from their L.A. hotel over forty-eight hours ago. Initial reports stated that the group was resting at an undisclosed location in preparation for their upcoming Chicago concerts but a confidential source relaid to one of our reporters that this claim was false. It is now believed that the seven members of BTS were forcibly taken from the St. Clara hotel by persons unknown. At this time, it looks like the police have sought the help of the FBI, as a team from their Behavioral Analysis Unit was seen arriving at LAX less than an hour ago_.”

 

“Damn...that was fast.”Rossi commented, as Hotch growled and JJ groaned.

 

“ _Suspicions about the fate of South Korean boyband BTS were confirmed when a letter was released via the internet to media outlets around the globe just moments ago. Our news station now has a copy of the letter which we will read to our viewers in its entirety. We now warn our viewers, there are some disturbing content and statements made in this letter that we believe comes directly from the person or persons responsible for the disappearance of BTS_.”

 

**To the World at Large** ,

 

**You were given a great gift, a treasure untold, beyond price, yet you have sought to taint it with your greed, lust, and jealousy. This cannot and will not be allowed to continue.**

 

**For the sake of these seven precious souls, I have taken it upon myself to remove them from the world’s corrupting influence. No longer will the greed of BigHit Entertainment be allowed to profit from the talent of these gifted young men. I will not let the petty jealousy of upstart and talent-less groups drag the members of BTS into the quagmire of their pointless existence. The so-called fans of BTS who, with their rabid, obsessive love, seek to consume seven pure souls with their evil intentions, must and will be stopped.**

 

**Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jungkook are now safe and will be protected at all costs. Do not look for them anymore, for their care has been tasked to me. I will guard these priceless beings from all the taint and vice that the world as a whole would throw towards them. Within my keeping they will be loved, sheltered and their creative gifts allowed to grow unchecked by a callous world who can never understand them.**

 

**It is my only wish to see the members of BTS treated as the wonderful gifts they are, angels sent by Heaven above, but this world is truly not ready for them and I can no longer bear the pain that I see inflicted on them. My only mission now is to act as their guardian and shield against all evil.**

 

**To this end, I give the world a final warning: DO NOT LOOK TO TAKE BTS FROM ME! IF THE ONLY WAY TO SAFEGUARD THEIR SOULS IS TO RETURN THESE ANGELS TO THE HEAVEN THAT THEY CAME FROM, THEN WITH GREAT SORROW AND A HEAVY HEART THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WILL DO.**

 

The news anchor was about to speak again after finishing the letter when a crewman ran on camera to hand the man a piece of paper. The anchorman looked startled as he quickly read the paper, then looked directly into the camera and speaking: “ _This was just sent out, again via the internet and is believed to be from the person who abducted BTS, although at this moment we cannot confirm this. The note reads as follow_ s:  **To SSA Aaron Hotchner and the BAU...Do not interfere with my mission to protect BTS. You and your team are no match for me**!”

 

The anchorman cleared his throat, “ _Ladies and gentlemen, that is all the information we have at the moment but be assured that we will stay on top of this story with all updates as we receive them. This is Franklin Darcy with WKLT reporting_.”

 

“Dammit...” Hotch muttered running a harsh hand through his hair. “This unsub is already several steps ahead of us. They are using the media to create panic and disorder so that our focus and manpower turn to controlling the masses instead of the investigation.”

 

JJ flipped off the television, “Detailed planning, the help to carry it out as well eyes on the media and internal investigation...” She paused, considering, as she opened up an FBI laptop preparing to connect with Garcia. “The letter used singular pronouns yet it would have taken more than one person to carry out the abduction. The tone of the letter, as if this single person believed that they alone could save BTS from whatever evil they believe is being inflicted on the members, speaks to a narcissist with the means, power, and connections which are going to make finding and rescuing BTS a whole lot harder.”

 

Before Rossi or Hotch could add their thoughts, Mr. Kim’s cell rang. The BAU members watched as the man’s face paled, the Korean he spoke back both harsh and frantic. With a heavy sigh, he ended the call turning back to Hotch, Rossi, and JJ.

 

“It seems that Bang Si-hyuk, owner of BigHit Entertainment decided not to follow our advice by staying in South Korea. He chartered a private plane that will be landing in L.A. in about an hour. He will want a full debriefing when he gets here. And Bang Si-Hyuk-ssi has already been in touch with your State Department, making it very clear that he is holding all parties involved responsible for the safe return of his ‘sons’.”

 

“Well, that is going to make our job a whole lot harder...” Rossi grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the small pot provided in the conference room.

 

A uniformed officer rushed into the room heading straight for the police captain.

 

“Sir, the men want to know if we should start breaking out the riot gear. The crowd out front is getting pretty vocal and we are fielding calls from near-by businesses worried about possible violence. Several more news crews have pulled up and are working themselves into the crowd.”

 

Hotch spoke out before the captain could.

 

 “If the police go out there in full gear it will only panic the crowd more...we need to go out and make a statement. It might be the only thing to calm the masses out there as well as at the hotel. I will call Emily and have her do it there while JJ does it here. They need to know that law enforcement is working on this case with the highest priority.”

 

Whirling around Hotch faced JJ.

 

 “I know we have not prepared a full statement but I need you to go out there with a bullhorn, if necessary and soothe the fans and press as well. Let them know that the FBI is on this investigation and will treat it with all the urgency needed.”

 

The laptop on the conference table beeped and Garcia appeared on the screen.

 

“Sir...news outlets all over are going crazy with this story. There are now reports of large gatherings of fans all across the country and the news reports coming out of South Korea are not good.” The woman paused, taking a deep breath before going on. “There is a report of fans, numbering in the thousands, outside of BigHit Entertainment demanding the safe return of BTS and some are even threatening mass suicide if any harm comes to them.”

 

 

Not a man has given to profanity but in this case, it seemed warranted as Hotch let loose a loud.

 

 “FUCK...”

 

 

~

 

 

The guards hustled the four members of BTS into a beautifully decorated sitting room. The one carrying a still struggling Jimin dumped him unceremoniously unto a silk-covered settee. Jimin jumped up quickly moving as if to attack the guard, only to be pushed back down with a bit of force.

 

“Jimin-ah...”Hoseok pleaded as he rushed over wrapping Jimin in his arms. “Yoongi is still back there in that room with that man...think before you act, please.”

 

A voice from the doorway commented.

 

 “A wise piece of advice, Hoseok-ssi.”

 

The four froze as Chandler moved into the room waving the guards to step back.

 

“I am a man of infinite patience but there are lessons that must be learned if your stay here is to be happy, healthy and productive. Manners should be observed at all times from both sides, yours and mine. While I understand your confusion towards this new situation and hope that in time all of you will come to understand my reasons and be thankful...I will not tolerate such rude behavior or violence from my guests.” Chandler’s voice was calm and even as he stopped next to the guard who had brought Jimin into the room. “Nor will I allow my guests to be treated in such a rough manner just because they reacted out of understandable fear.”

 

There was no time to blink as Chandler pulled a gun from his waistband, shooting the guard who had carried Jimin in right through the head. No expression crossed the man’s face as he returned the gun to the waistband of his suit ignoring the screams that Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook let out.

 

“Now...I think we should have a small chat on what will be expected of you.” Chandler said softly as he sat down in one of the chairs. He pointed to the dead man laying on the floor then waved at the remaining guards. “Please take out the trash, won’t you gentlemen.”

 

Jimin stared wild-eyed at Chandler as he whispered.

 

“You…you...killed...that man...”

 

Wrapped around Jimin’s body Hoseok shuddered as sobs racked his frame. In no better shape, Taehyung was weeping as he tried to force Jungkook’s gaze away from the dead man being dragged from the room.

 

 

Smiling with all the gentle peace of a Buddha statue, Chandler answered.

 

 “Yes I did, Jimin-ssi...I could not allow his discourteous actions to go unpunished. His rough treatment might have done you injury...therefore a lesson needed to be taught and learned.”

 

With a sigh, Chandler stood from his chair moving to stand in front of Jimin and Hoseok. He knelt down so he was at eye level with the two members, and appeared unaware of the way both men reared back from him. Both stiffened in horror as Chandler reached out, taking Jimin’s hands in his. Out of the corner of his eye, Hoseok could see Taehyung struggling to restrain Jungkook, who was trying his best to get up from the settee where the two were placed. Catching Jungkook’s gaze Hoseok gave him a hard tear-stained glare with a sharp shake of his head.

 

“You and the rest of BTS are my honored guests. Your care and well-being are the most important mission that I have. The world outside has treated the seven of you so cruelly that I could no longer stand by and do nothing. That is why I went to the expense of creating and building this shelter for all of you...so that you could all, not only stay together but be protected from all the evil that is threatening to overwhelm and consume each of you.”

 

“What evil are you speaking of, Sir?” Taehyung asked, his voice deepened by unshed tears and the fear of upsetting this monster who held them in his grip.

 

Chandler looked a little surprised by the question as if expecting the members to already know.

 

“Well, there is BigHit and Bang Si-hyuk, of course. Then there are those groups who are jealous of the great talent that was bestowed onto BTS, not to mention those disgusting people who claim to be your devoted fans.” Chandler replied, both the hatred and revulsion he felt for the entities clear in his tone. “I have seen the way they all try to suck you dry, wring every ounce of blood, sweat, and tears from all of you for their own perverse enjoyment. From the moment BTS debuted and began to grow in popularity, I have watched as the glow that surrounded each of you began to dim a little more each day. In the beginning, all of you were so bright, so shining it blinded one just to watch you.”

 

Chandler sighed as he released Jimin’s hands and stood up moving to pace about the small room. “I knew that your light would attract all manner of darkness...darkness that would seek to dim your light, take it for themselves. I hoped, I prayed that Bang Si-hyuk would see and do whatever was necessary to shield you but it was then that I saw the evil within him and my fears were realized. His greed as he pushed BTS to become more popular internationally, the black jealousy of others as the fame of BTS spread and the crazed lust so-called fans tried to smother you with.”

 

Sitting back down in his chair, Chandler sighed, his shoulders lowering as if burdened by a great weight and when he looked back up at the four members of BTS, tears were shining in his eyes.

 

“I tried...I really did. I reached out to Bang Si-hyuk to warn him of the danger that all of you were facing but all my attempts were ignored and rebuffed. It was at that moment that I fully understood the evil that had taken over those who should have been protecting BTS but instead sought to consume your light for themselves. So no more...it is my duty to guard each of you against the world’s darkness. I have already sent out the message to the whole earth that the seven angels of Bangtan Sonyeondan are now under my protection. The world shall no longer seek you.”

 

Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jimin could only look at one another in terror. 

 

 

They were indeed in the hands of a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter......BTS reunited and ARMY lays siege.


End file.
